


Pretty | Georgenap

by dummywithnoserotonin



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Aftercare, Anal, Anal Sex, Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, Georgenap, Georgenap needs more love, Help, I cant think of anymore tags, M/M, Praise, Riding, Sapnotfound - Freeform, Sex, Sleepy Cuddles, Sleepy Sex, Smut, Soft sex, dream is tired, dtao3, i don’t even know if this is good, slight subspace?, soft smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-03
Updated: 2020-12-03
Packaged: 2021-03-10 11:08:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27849950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dummywithnoserotonin/pseuds/dummywithnoserotonin
Summary: George isn’t great at words, actions are better for him most of the time.
Relationships: GeorgeNotFound/Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Sapnotfound, georgenap - Relationship
Comments: 15
Kudos: 337





	Pretty | Georgenap

**Author's Note:**

> Ugh projection bc i’ve been having a bunch of body issues lately😍
> 
> anyway here have some soft (unedited again i can’t be bothered) georgenap

It started out as sleepy kisses in the morning, George trying to distract Sapnap from all the internet was throwing at him. Both cuddled up, lazy kisses pressed along the other’s lips, sometimes trailing to the jaw or forehead; they weren’t keeping track.

When the British boy was pulled into his boyfriend’s lap, he hummed in surprise but did not protest. 

“You’re warm,” He said, the smallest lisp added onto it just from sleep.

“Mhm?” Sapnap replied, chuckling at the statement and sitting up just a bit to continue his trail of kisses around the smaller’s face.

“and you’re pretty,” George paused, but was given no answer, “really pretty,” he added and put his hand under Sap’s chin. “Your face, that’s pretty,” he giggled lovingly at the blush settling across the Texan’s face.

“Sure,” Sap gave a small laugh.

“Seriously! You’re very pretty, Sap,” George insisted, going to placing light kisses around the bearded boy’s face, to show how much he meant his words.

Sap tilted his head around to follow the soft kisses and eventually began tugging George’s shirt up and over his head. George took it upon himself to do that, with such ease and relaxation that Sapnap almost envied.

He knew his boyfriend had never been nervous about his body (maybe his height was a different story) and quite honestly he wished to be like that. 

“I like your beard, too,” the voice broke him out of his almost spiraling thoughts. “It’s nice,” he said quietly, before he ducked his head down and continued his confirmations of love against his neck.

“You’re so sweet sometimes, Georgie, for as much as you tease me on stream,” Sap teased, getting a playful slap on the shoulder from the other.

“Let me be sweet for once,” George giggled breathlessly from all the kisses he was giving. “Take your shirt off?” He asked softly, bringing his head to look up at Sapnap.

With a simple nod, and a little tug of help from the other, Sapnap pulled his shirt over his head. He sighed lightly and figured instead of looking he’d just kiss George instead, who had them scoot up a little bit and laid his partner down fully. So now he was straddling him.

George pulled away from the kiss and closed his eyes anyway, knowing that put Sap at ease when he was having these times of insecurity. 

He went back to leaving his trail of kisses, small bites that made Sap hold back sounds coming in now. “So pretty,” he murmured, for seemingly the thousandth time tonight.

“You’ve said that a lot.”

“Because I mean it a lot.” George said, smiling a bit as he scooted back and opened his eyes again. He put his fingertips under Sap’s waistband and looked up at him for consent. “Can I take them off?” He asked quietly, consent was a huge thing to him.

“Yeah,” came the reply and George did so, pulling off his pants and boxers easily.

“You really are just… pretty,” George said, almost breathless when he looked over his boyfriend once more. 

He could figure out no other way to describe him. It was a constant reminder that this beautiful man was his, his boyfriend. It felt insane to him, and though he could not often get the words out of his mouth, he hoped Sapnap knew just how much he meant to him. How much he loved him.

“Yeah yeah, you take your clothes off,” Sapnap said, leaning up to tug at George’s pants a bit.

“Alright, you impatient buffoon,” George said, which made Sapnap burst into giggles. “We’re about to fuck stop laughing, Snapmap,” George said as he slid off his own pants and underwear.

“We still have to prep you so we are in fact not going to fuck this very moment,” Sap said, “Also don’t call me that. Gogy.”

“I’m not gonna prep,” the statement made Sapnap shoot him a confused look.

“Yes you are?”

“I prepped uh.. last night in the shower,” George admitted sheepishly, a little grin on his face. And if he said that image didn’t make Sapnap twitch then he’d be lying,

“Of course you did!”

“What’s that supposed to mean?!” George asked, glaring at his boyfriend as he got up from the bed and went to grab lube.

Sapnap easily watched him with a smirk, “You’re hot.” He said, knowing how easily George got flushed by compliments.

“Shut up. Pervert.” George joked, his face going undeniably red when he got the bottle from the nightstand.

“I’m just returning the favor of compliments, baby,” Sapnap retorted, getting a flustered scoff in return.

George came back and sat with his legs on either side of Sapnap, squirting some lube onto his hand. Once it was warmed up enough, he spread it along the taller’s dick, giving him a few strokes that coaxed noises out of the other’s mouth.

George discarded the bottle to the side and wiped his hand off on the sheets, before positioning himself over Sap’s member.

“Good?” He asked, looking up at the other with clouded eyes.

“Good, go on,” Sapnap’s tone went a bit deeper which George listened to instantly, sinking down slowly.

Though there was a bit of burn, he liked it that way. And he liked the soreness after. But Sapnap didn’t need to know that.

Sapnap sat up quickly, the Brit letting out a squeak of a moan with the motion. Soon, he lowered down so their hips were flush together and panted lightly as he adjusted.

He buried his face in Sapnap’s neck, mumbling incoherently until his mind could work enough to string a few words together.

“S’pretty, big, fuck, move,” George mumbled, practically falling into subspace as his words were slow and slurred.

Sapnap chuckled softly, placing his hands on George’s hips to start moving him up and down at a quick pace, desperate for release already from all the kisses they’d shared before this. “Feel good?” He asked, placing bites along George’s neck. The other let out a loud moan in response, following by some more babbling.

“Yes! Yes, feel good so good, more more,” George rambled, being quieted by a kiss, but it was soft enough that his mind cleared from the fog slightly.

He began trying to meet the thrusts Sap was now doing with the bounce of his own hips, even if he was a little off that was okay. At this point they both just needed release.

George’s hands roamed around Sap’s body, all while mumbling in between kisses how amazing he was, how nice he looked, any praises his muddled brain could think of.

He yelped when Sap hit a spot and clawed slightly at his shoulders. “There there fuck please there more Sap please,” he begged pointlessly, as Sap was already obliging and digging into that spot quickly.

“Close, Georgie,” Sapnap warned and got a quick nod in return.

There was more incoherent and pointless begs before George came all over their chests, his hole tightening causing Sapnap to ride over the edge with him.

It took both of them a few minutes to recover from the intense high. Whether it be because they were still sleepy, or because of how much more emotional it seemed to be, neither wanted to pull apart. But eventually, George felt the cum drying on his chest and started complaining.

“Okay we have to get up,” he giggled, still slightly breathless.

“No,” Sapnap protested stubbornly, holding the other closer.

“As much as I love cuddling I don’t want your cum in my ass anymore,” George said bluntly and unhooked his boyfriend’s arms from around him before getting up.

He came back a few minutes later with a damp washcloth for Sapnap, and himself already cleaned up. Quickly, he got clothes for them both, two of Sapnap’s shirts and some boxers. He changed into his clothes and handed the other brunette his set once he’d finished cleaning up.

“Cmhere,” Sapnap said, making slight grabby hands for George.

“I have to do editing, you can sleep,” George shook his head with a fond smile.

“come onnnn!” Came a whine of protest.

“I need to edit this video!” George turned around but just as quickly as he did, he was pulled back towards the bed. “Sapnap!” He protested half heartedly when he was pulled so his back was against Sap’s chest.

“Shut up,” The bearded boy replied with, nuzzling his face into George’s hair.

“You suck,” George mumbled with no venom, relaxing into the embrace.

“I love you, Georgie.

George hesitated for just a moment, the words always hard to get off his tongue, “Love you too.” He said softly.

Videos could wait.

—-

Bonus:

After a while of cuddling, both tiredly got up. (George limping in the slightest, which caused many “You should’ve prepped again!” While he struggled to walk.) They walked into the kitchen where their blonde roommate was sitting eating breakfast.

“George,” he said, looking over at the small one tiredly.

“Yes, Dream?” George asked, grabbing a plate and putting some pancakes that the green eyed male had made on it.

“You’re really fucking loud.”

Sapnap burst into laughter along with Dream’s wheezes as George spluttered a flustered, “Shut the fuck up, you green fuck.”

That just made them laugh harder.

——

Author’s note:

I’m not sure how good this fic is? But I was half projecting about this, so it was kind of a vent and sorry if it’s not good.

Anyway, if you have requests, I always need more inspiration to write. I’ll do pretty much any ship within the mcyt fandom (excluding ships with minors) and I’ll at least try to write anyone topping/ bottoming or domming/ subbing. So pog, I would very much like requests ☺️☺️


End file.
